<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"This is going to hurt when it's over." by softcalender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983293">"This is going to hurt when it's over."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender'>softcalender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1 am writings, Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, personally feeling sad tonight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blossoming relationship with an inevitable end. Or will it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"This is going to hurt when it's over."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait don't pull away... Not yet." Tobio says. </p><p>Tsukishima has to swallow down hurt that's bubbling in him. It's nothing Kageyama did or said. It's the very real scenario that he had just imagined for himself and Tobio. </p><p>Tobio is going to leave him. </p><p>Or more like they will both have to eventually go their separate ways. And it was not a good idea to get attached right now. Better to nip this at its bud before he can let it get serious. </p><p>Kageyama snuggles into his neck even more. Holding Kei impossibly close in his bed. Kei can do it tells him, then chides himself. He has to do it. Does he <em>want</em> to be hurt again.</p><p>After Kageyama fell asleep. Kei wriggles himself gently out of his hold and leaves the house. Taking the forgotten homework and books from their study session with him.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p>The next morning.</p><p>"Hey Kei."</p><p>Tsukishima makes a face, "Don't call me that."</p><p>Kageyama just raises an eyebrow. Kei thought that was the end of it but Kageyama blankly asks him, "Why'd you leave last night."</p><p>Kei freezes as ice seems to seep into his veins and paralyse his body. "I wasn't invited by you to stay over."</p><p>"But you could have."</p><p>"I didn't- I just... I didn't want to wake you up. So I left after you feel asleep."</p><p>Kei wasn't looking at him but Kageyama hummed.</p><p>"It's just... that your voice was the last I remembered last night and the first thing I missed this morning."</p><p>Now if Tsukishima thought he was fond before he was <em>fucking</em> smitten now.</p><p>"Come over again today."</p><p>Without registering it the words left his mouth, "I will."</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>He hates serious guys like Kageyama. </p><p>Everything he was and said seemed to annoy him. A simpleton. Childish and a volleyball idiot. So passionate about a stupid club, and a stupid sport. But then when they had their lips on each other, their hands on each others hips and their clothes strewn off and forgotten. The differences between them seemed dismissible.</p><p>"Do you want to date?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"We wouldn't last."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"So, what?"</p><p>"We like each other. And this is nice while it is, why can't we date."</p><p>"This is gonna hurt when it's over."</p><p>Kageyama didn't answer him. So he took this as their last conversation about the matter ever. He moved to leave, but Kageyama surprised him.</p><p>"I want to take the chance... I never thought," he stuttered,"love could be anything like this. But I like it, and I like you."</p><p>"It's a little early for that King." Kei said his ears turning red. How could he say such shameless and embarrassing things so easily. And why was his heart beating so hard then dammit.</p><p>"For?"</p><p>"Your fucking love confessions." Tsukishima gets up finally, frustrated and angry. Furious even for letting himself come back here. Why was he setting himself up for sadness, for pain and disappointment for when this would inevitably end. </p><p>"I don't plan to stop."</p><p>Tsukishima has to get away from him so he can fucking think. Kageyama's hands on him seem to burn and suddenly the room is blisteringly hot even when he isn't facing him at all. </p><p>Roughly getting out of bed he puts on his outerwear. </p><p>"You are leaving."</p><p>"No, it's just cold. I am going to the bathroom."</p><p>"We can work Tsukishima. I really want to try."</p><p>"Let me think about it."</p><p>"Okay... are you leaving tonight?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Was Kei so transparent.</p><p>Kageyama didn't let him go before one final thing.</p><p>"Call me whenever you want," his eyes were unreadable, "even if you don't have a reason too. </p><p>Kei thinks resignedly to himself, how can he push this all away now. How much can his heart really take if a few simple sentences and blue eyes could sway him and soften his woodened heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>